


Timing! [comic]

by Lilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was initially inspired by the prompt “Kira trying to work up to asking Malia out, but failing each time until Malia has to do it,” because I love how they’re both a little socially ridiculous and couldn’t resist playing with that.  (It wound up being more about Kira failing at TIMING her approach than at making it, but still.)  I had way too much fun, as you may be able to tell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing! [comic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the marvelous request, Selenay! I very much hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
